new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Zoog/Idents and promos transcripts
Idents Mickey Mouse to the Rescue Characters * Mickey Mouse * The Announcer (voiced by Keith Ferguson) Plot Transcript * '''Mickey:''' Don't forget: after the break, there's more ''Mickey Mouse to the Rescue ''will Return. * '''Announcer:''' Right here on Disney Zoog. Halloween Characters * Donald * Goofy Plot Transcript * '''Donald''': Trick of Treat. * '''Goofy''': Why? * '''Donald''': 'Cause the break's coming. * '''Goofy''': Really? Well, ''Mickey Mouse'' will be right back after these messages. * '''Donald''': Right here on Disney Zoog! * '''Both''': Happy Halloween! Jumping Characters * Minnie * Mickey * The Announcer (voiced by Tress MacNeille) Plot Transcript * '''Mickey:''' Hey Minnie, do you know what is better than a ''Jumping''? * '''Minnie:''' I don't know, Mickey. Two Jumpers? * '''Mickey:''' That too. After all, ''Mickey Mouse'' will return after the break. * '''Announcer:''' Right here on Disney Zoog. Painting in Arts Characters Plot Transcript Rock and Roll Concert Characters Plot Transcript Dance Club Characters Plot Transcript Ice Skating Characters Plot Transcript Submarine Characters Plot Transcript Funhouse Characters Plot Transcript Parachutes Characters Plot Transcript Donald Duck Dancing Characters Plot Transcript Detectives Characters Plot Transcript Waterskiing in the River Characters Plot Transcript Plane, Train and Cars Characters Plot Transcript Aliens Characters Plot Transcript Battle in the Grid Characters Plot Transcript Colors and Apartments Characters Plot Transcript Jump in the Park Characters Plot Transcript Laboratory Characters Plot Transcript Desert Frisbee Characters Plot Transcript Swing and Anvil Characters Plot Transcript Failed Agrabah Skateboard Billboard Characters Plot Transcript Gosalyn's Logo Writing Characters * Gosalyn Mallard (voiced by Candi Milo) Plot Gosalyn tries to draw a Disney Zoog logo. Transcript * (Gosalyn is writing on the paper at her bedroom) * '''Gosalyn:''' (humming) * (The camera focuses on Gosalyn's paper and her hand with a crayon) * '''Gosalyn:''' First the letter "Z", double O's, and the letter "G". * (The camera goes back to Gosalyn) * '''Gosalyn:''' Done! (sees the viewers) Now that's a great writing that I made! * (The camera focuses again on Gosalyn's paper with a drawing version of the Disney Zoog logo) * '''Gosalyn:''' (in the off-screen) You're watching Disney Zoog! (giggles) Tug of War Characters Plot Transcript Spaceship Characters Plot Transcript Marathon Running Characters Plot Transcript Racing Cars Characters Plot Transcript Temple Characters Plot Transcript Water Gun Battle Characters Plot Transcript Christmas Treehouse Characters Plot Transcript Video Surveillance Characters Plot Transcript Minnie Making a Cheese Sandwich Characters Plot Transcript Fast Food Restaurant Characters Plot Transcript Carwash Characters Plot Transcript Toon Express Characters Plot Transcript Skate Park Characters Plot Transcript Magician Donald Characters Plot Transcript Catching Game Characters Plot Transcript Paper Airplane Characters Plot Transcript Toons in Underwater Characters Plot Transcript Mickey's Cement Drawing Characters Plot Transcript Maggie's Big Belly Characters Plot Transcript Vortex Characters Plot Transcript Pizza Characters Plot Transcript Jungle Characters Plot Transcript Star Butterfly as Gadget Hackwrench Characters Plot Transcript Shinning Star in the Sky Characters Plot Transcript Colors and Houses Characters Plot Transcript Carnival Characters Plot Transcript Moving Van Characters Plot Transcript The Villain Marching Parade Characters Plot Transcript Secret Facility Characters Plot Transcript Birthday Cake Characters Plot Transcript Orchestra Characters Plot Transcript Satellite Characters Plot Transcript Target Characters Plot Transcript Sliding Characters Plot Transcript House of Mirrors Characters Plot Transcript Shopping Characters Plot Transcript Sashi's Specs Characters Plot Transcript Up Next Bumper ''The Good Dinosaur: The Chronicles of Arlo and Spot'' Characters Arlo, Spot and Narrator Plot Transcript (Arlo is seen reading the guide) * '''Arlo:''' So, Spot, what is next? (Spot shrugs) * '''Narrator:''' I'll help you out, bud... Up next is ''The Good Dinosaur: The Chronicles of Arlo and Spot''! * '''Arlo:''' Thanks! Catch us on Disney Zoog! ''Banjo-Kazooie Adventures'' Characters Plot Get ready for Banjo's adventures is next on Disney Zoog! Transcript ''My Singing Monsters: The Adventures of Mammott and Friends'' Characters * Mammott * The Announcer (also voiced by Charlie Adler) Plot This program is possibly the silliest character on the channel, having various disguises, all of them with no pants. Celebrate it with ''My Singing Monsters: The Adventures of Mammott and Friends''. Transcript * '''Announcer:''' When you hear that little voice inside your head... * '''Mammott:''' Hello, it's me... Everyone is seen running after seeing his naked buttocks. * '''Announcer:''' ...you won't take the last cookie from the jar, copy your classmate's homework or read your little sister's diary. * '''Mammott:''' Oh! (laughs evily) * '''Announcer:''' That's when you've been led astray by the face of temptation in a million disguises. * '''Mammott:''' Hello, it's me, Lance Sackless... Uncle Breezybum... I'm, hmmm, Baboon's girlfriend. * '''Announcer:''' Feeling cheeky inside? Than ask yourself: who's that big fat red guy? * '''Mammott:''' Oh! A ''poof'' sound effect is used and the logo of the special shows up along with the schedule and the Mammott himself, laughing evily. * '''Announcer:''' ''My Singing Monsters: The Adventures of Mammott and Friends''. Next on Disney Zoog. The Disney Zoog logo is shown. * '''Announcer:''' (screaming) End! ''The Walt Disney Show'' Characters * Mickey * Woody * The Announcer (voiced by Quinton Flynn) Plot Transcript ''Frozen: Adventures in Arendelle'' Characters Plot The world's favorite Anna and Elsa are back, as part of Disney Zoog. Transcript ''Cars: Lightning's Racing Adventures'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Cool Kat'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Daxter and the Galactic Troop'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Odyssey'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Percy Jackson: Heroes of Olympus'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Bolt: The Series'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Elisha the Brave Face Paint'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Sonic: The Fastest Thing Alive'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Fire Emblem Chronicles'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The African Adventures of Khary'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Animated Series'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Robin Hood Adventures'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Rare All-Stars Cartoon Show'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Finding Nemo: The Series'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Collin: Light-Speed-Fueled Adventures'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Thor and the Asgardian Heroes'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Doctor Strange'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Ant-Man: Shrink and Grow'' Characters Plot Transcript ''FoxTrot'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' Characters * Zummi Gummi (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Gruffi Gummi (voiced by Corey Burton) * Grammi Gummi (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Tummi Gummi (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Sunni Gummi (voiced by Katie Leigh) * Cubbi Gummi (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Announcer (voiced by Jason Marsden) Plot Transcript ''DuckTales'' Characters * Scrooge McDuck (voiced by John Kassir) * Huey, Dewey and Louie (voiced by Russi Taylor) * Webby Vanderquack (voiced by Russi Taylor) * Announcer (voiced by Jack McBrayer) Plot Transcript ''DuckTales'' (2017 series) Characters Plot Transcript ''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' Characters * Chip (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Dale (voiced by Corey Burton) * Monterey Jack (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Gadget Hackwrench (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Zipper (voiced by Corey Burton) * Announcer (voiced by Martin Mull) Plot Transcript ''TaleSpin'' Characters * Baloo (voiced by Joel McCrary) * Kit Cloudkicker (voiced by Tara Strong) * Rebecca Cunningham (voiced by Sally Struthers) * Announcer (voiced by Kyle Carrozza) Plot Transcript ''Darkwing Duck'' Characters * Darkwing Duck (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Launchpad McQuack (voiced by Terry McGovern) * Gosalyn Mallard (voiced by Candi Milo) * Honker Muddlefoot (voiced by Katie Leigh) * Announcer (voiced by Doug Preis) Plot Transcript ''Goof Troop'' Characters * Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Max Goof (voiced by Jason Marsden) * Announcer (voiced by Kate Micucci) Plot Transcript ''Bonkers'' Characters * Bonkers (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Announcer (voiced by Grey Griffin) Plot Transcript ''Aladdin: The Series'' Characters * Aladdin (voiced by Scott Weinger) * Jasmine (voiced by Linda Larkin) * Genie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) * Announcer (voiced by Doug Preis) Plot Transcript ''Gargoyles'' Characters * Goliath (voiced by Keith David) * Hudson (voiced by Ed Asner) * Brooklyn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Lexington (voiced by Thom Adcox-Hernandez) * Announcer (voiced by Keith David) Plot Transcript ''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' Characters * Shnookums (voiced by Jason Marsden) * Meat (voiced by Frank Welker) * Announcer (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) Plot Transcript ''Timon and Pumbaa'' Characters * Timon (voiced by Kevin Schon) * Pumbaa (voiced by Ernie Sabella) * Announcer (voiced by Jason Marsden) Plot Transcript ''Quack Pack'' Characters * Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) * Daisy Duck (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Huey, Dewey and Louie (voiced by Russi Taylor) * Announcer (voiced by Tom Kenny) Plot Transcript ''Mighty Ducks'' Characters * Wildwing Flashblade (voiced by Ian Ziering) * Nosedrive Flashblade (voiced by Steve Mackall) * Duke L'Orange (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Mallory McMallard (voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Announcer (voiced by Phil LaMarr) Plot Transcript ''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' Characters * Lucky (voiced by Debi Mae West) * Cadpig (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Roly Poly (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Spot (voiced by Tara Strong) * Cruella de Vil (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) * Announcer (voiced by Frank Welker) Plot Transcript ''Recess'' Characters * T.J. Detweiler (voiced by Karen Strassman) * Ashley Funicello Spinelli (voiced by Pamela Adlon) * Vince La Salle (voiced by Gary LeRoi Gray) * Gretchen Prunella Grundler (voiced by Ashley Johnson) * Mikey Blumberg (voiced by Tara Strong) * Announcer (voiced by Harry Shearer) Plot Transcript ''Pepper Ann'' Characters * Pepper Ann (voiced by Kathleen Wilhoite) * Announcer (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) Plot Transcript ''Hercules: The Animated Series'' Characters * Hercules (voiced by Tate Donovan) * Pegasus (voiced by Frank Welker) * Phil (voiced by Robert Costanzo) * Icarus (voiced by French Stewart) * Announcer (voiced by Tom Kenny) Plot Transcript ''Mickey Mouse Works'' Characters * Mickey Mouse (voiced by Bret Iwan) * Minnie Mouse (voiced by Russi Taylor) * Pluto (voiced by Frank Welker) * Peg Leg Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Announcer (voiced by Jeff Bennett) Plot Transcript ''The Weekenders'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Teacher's Pet'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Lloyd in Space'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Legend of Tarzan'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Teamo Supremo'' Characters * Crandall (voiced by Noah Schnapp) * Hector Corrio (voiced by Alanna Ubach) * Brenda (also voiced by Alanna Ubach) Plot Transcript * '''Crandall:''' Stick around everybody, there's a show starring me and my friends to becoming super heroes for fight crime. * '''Brenda:''' Oh boy, you mean ''Teamo Supremo'' is coming up next? * '''Crandall:''' Listen, I just talking to the people, Brenda. * '''Hector:''' (holding the magazine) I know that for the magazine's TV timeslot! * '''Crandall:''' Oh, so that means the show starts right now! * '''Hector:''' Yep, right here on Disney Zoog! * '''Brenda:''' Wuh-Pa! ''House of Mouse''/''The New House of Mouse'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Proud Family'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Pengin the Penguin'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Kim Possible'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Dave the Barbarian'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Mickey Mouse'' shorts (2013) Characters Plot Transcript ''The Emperor's New School'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Tangled: The Series'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Phineas and Ferb'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Elena of Avalor'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Kick Buttowski'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Fish Hooks'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Gravity Falls'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Wander Over Yonder'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The 7D'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Milo Murphy's Law'' ''Mario Unleashed'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Roger Rabbit'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Inside Out: Dream Productions'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Zootopia: The Series'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Hannah and Dolphy'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Marvel Super Heroes'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Incredible Hulk'' Characters Plot Transcript ''X-Men'' Characters Plot Transcript ''X-Men: Evolution'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Wolverine and the X-Men'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Spider-Man'' (1967 series) Characters Plot Transcript ''Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Spider-Man Unlimited'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Spider-Man'' (2017 series) Characters Plot Transcript ''Fantastic Four'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Iron Man'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Silver Surfer'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Super Hero Squad Show'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Big Hero 6: The Series'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Marvel Tails'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Star Wars Droids'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Star Wars Ewoks'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003 TV series) Characters Plot Transcript ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Star Wars Rebels'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Star Wars Animated'' Characters Plot Transcript ''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' Characters Plot Transcript ''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' Characters Plot Transcript ''LEGO Star Wars'' shorts Characters Plot Transcript ''The Muppet Show'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Muppet Babies'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Little Muppet Monsters'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Jim Henson Hour'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Dinosaurs'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Muppets Tonight'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Adventures of the Muppets'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Little Shop'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Tick'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Life with Louie'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Rio: The Series'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Ice Age: The Adventures with The Herd'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Fabian Fox'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Fabian Fox Mysteries'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Fabian Fox Adventures'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Rafael Raccoon Show'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Ultrafox'' Characters Plot Transcript ''All-New Fabian Fox'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Foxtoons'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Foxtoons Show'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The New Foxtoons Show'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Foxtoons Chronicles'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Hip Kids: Keepin' Cool'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Fox Cartoons, Inc.'' shorts Characters Plot Transcript ''Evil Gurlz'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Mr. Cat's Storybook Time'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Max Howards: Digital Traveller'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Salem Chronicles'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Chronicles of Yooka-Laylee'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Chronicles of The Face Paint'' Characters Plot Transcript ''A.T.O.M.'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Dragon Booster'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Pucca'' Characters * Pucca (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Garu (voiced by Brian Drummond) * Abyo (voiced by Lee Tuckar) * Ching (voiced by Chantal Strand) * Tobe (voiced by Lee Tuckar) * The Announcer (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) Plot Transcript (Garu faces Tobe in a battle) * '''Tobe:''' Alright, Garu, this is the battle for you! (Abyo, Ching and Mio appears) * '''Abyo:''' Time to fight! * '''Ching:''' Of course! (Battle begins) (Pucca appears and punches Tobe) * '''Announcer:''' Catch the funny love and fight your enemies, up next it's ''Pucca''. (Pucca kisses Garu and looks at the camera with a smile) * '''Announcer:''' Right here on Disney Zoog. ''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' Characters Plot Transcript ''W.I.T.C.H.'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Yin Yang Yo!'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Wuzzles'' Characters Plot Transcript Disney Junior Characters * The Announcer (voiced by Allyce Beasley) Plot Transcript (Disney Junior logo appears) * '''Announcer:''' Next, it's time for preschool fun for all your favorite shows in Disney Junior! (Disney Zoog logo appears) * '''Announcer:''' Right here on Disney Zoog! ''The Little Mermaid: The Series'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Raw Toonage'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Marsupilami'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Doug'' (Disney series) Characters Plot Transcript ''Jungle Cubs'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Fillmore!'' Characters Plot Transcript ''American Dragon: Jake Long'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Buzz on Maggie'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Descendants: Wicked World'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Lion Guard'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Motorcity'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Tron: Uprising'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Pickle and Peanut'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Future-Worm!'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Silly Symphonies'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The ZhuZhus'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Pat the Dog'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' Characters * Mavis (voiced by Bryn McAuley) Plot Transcript (Mavis taps the screen in three times) * '''Mavis:''' Hey, you. I know you're watching this channel, because ''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' is next. Keep on ZOOGin'. ''Yo-Kai Watch'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Beyblade'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Pokémon'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Atomic Puppet'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Boyster'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Camp Lakebottom'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Chuck's Choice'' Characters * Misha (voiced by Kira Tozer) Plot Transcript (Misha dressed as a bodyguard and walks in the dressing room) * '''Misha:''' May I have your attention please, thank you. ''Chuck's Choice'' is up next, on Disney Zoog. ''Doraemon'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Fangbone!'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Kid vs. Kat'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Max Steel'' (2013 series) Characters Plot Transcript ''Naruto'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Packages from Planet X'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Rated A for Awesome'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Slugterra'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Right Now Kapow'' Characters * Ice Cream (voiced by Kyle Kinane) * Plant (voiced by Betsy Sodaro) Plot Transcript (The scene begins in the news studio with Ice Cream, wearing a blue business suit, and Plant, wearing a grayish mulberry business suit, a very light magenta polo neck and a light brilliant amber jewelry with a white shirt under her suit.) * '''Ice Cream:''' Hi there. * '''Plant:''' Hello there. * '''Ice Cream:''' This just in, coming up next on Disney Zoog, it's ''Right Now Kapow'', an sketch comedy show starring a dog, a candy, an ice cream, a diamond, a plant and a moon. * '''Plant:''' I'm I a plant of this show? * '''Ice Cream:''' Of course, but you're head should be played as a different person like on this show. * '''Plant:''' (scowling at Ice Cream) There's no need to be rude I only ask the question. ''Rolling with the Ronks!'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Zip Zip'' Characters Plot Transcript ''A Kind of Magic'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Secret Show'' Characters Plot Transcript ''All Dogs Goes to Heaven: The Series'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Blazing Dragons'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Bump in the Night'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Garfield and Friends'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Hello Kitty and Friends'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Adventures of Hello Kitty and Friends'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Madeline'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' Characters Plot Transcript ''NASCAR Racers'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Archie Show'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The New Archies'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Sabrina's Secret Life'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Toad Patrol'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Ultimate Book of Spells'' Characters Plot Transcript ''What's with Andy?'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Wish Kid'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Wizard of Oz'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Las Aventuras de Hijitus'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Around the World'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Diego y Glot'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Sweet Ville'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Pulents'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Newbie and the Disasternauts'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Legend Quest'' Characters Plot Transcript ''League of Super Evil'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Endangered Species'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Zak Storm'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Care Bears'' series Characters Plot Transcript ''The Karate Kid'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Kids from Room 402'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Mad Jack the Pirate'' Characters Plot Transcript ''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Monster Rancher'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Animal Miracles'' Characters Plot Transcript ''RoboRoach'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Freaktown'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Zorro: Generation Z'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Legend of the Dragon'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Kong: The Animated Series'' Characters Plot Transcript ''Phantom Investigators: Animated'' Characters Plot Transcript Jetix Characters * The Announcer (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) Plot Transcript (The "GET READY" word appears) * '''Announcer:''' Get ready... (Jetix logo appears) * '''Shouting voice-over''': JETIX! (The "NOW" appears) * '''Announcer:''' Starts now... (The silver, red and blue version of the Disney Zoog logo appears) * '''Announcer:''' On Disney Zoog. (Then, the logo explode at the left) Promos Disney Zoog Promo Characters * Mickey Mouse (voiced by Bret Iwan) * Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Darkwing Duck (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Donald Duck (cameo, voiced by Tony Anselmo) * Minnie Mouse (cameo, voiced by Russi Taylor) * Tino Tonitini (cameo, voiced by Jason Marsden) * Max Goof (cameo, also voiced by Jason Marsden) * Crandall (cameo, voiced by Noah Schnapp) * Hector Corrio (cameo, voiced by Alanna Ubach) * Brenda (cameo, also voiced by Alanna Ubach) * Ashley Spinelli (cameo, voiced by Pamela Adlon) * Dave (cameo, voiced by Danny Cooksey) * Meat (cameo, voiced by Frank Welker) * Gosalyn Mallard (cameo, voiced by Candi Milo) * Bonkers D. Bobcat (non-speaking cameo) * Fall Apart Rabbit (non-speaking cameo) * The Announcer (voiced by Tom Kane) Plot ''Toon Disney'', the home of all of your favorite Disney characters, is finally coming back from being gone, defunct, but under the name ''Disney Zoog''. Transcript * '''Announcer:''' Toon alert! The defunct Toon Disney channel is back and for only time renamed as Disney Zoog. This is going to premiere on Disney XD. * (Mickey shut off the TV and listening to other Disney characters) * '''Mickey:''' Alright pals, let's do this! * '''Everyone:''' Yeah! * '''Mickey:''' Disney Zoog is a brand new block on Disney XD to show series in diverse categories. * '''Goofy:''' Gawrsh, I didn't appeared in my ''Goof Troop'' design since the ending of Toon Disney. * '''Mickey:''' You're right Goofy, but Disney Zoog airs modern and classic cartoons, inclusive exclusives. * '''Darkwing Duck:''' What are exclusives, Mickey? * '''Mickey:''' Are content from other companies, like acquired shows and dubs of Latin American cartoons. * (The clock shakes to advert) * '''Mickey:''' Are you ready, pals? * '''Everyone:''' Yeah! * '''Mickey:''' Well, here we gooooo!!! * (Then they run) * '''Announcer:''' Disney Zoog, starting this April on Disney XD. Disney Zoog Channel Premiere Characters * The Announcer (voiced by Doug Preis) Plot ''Disney Zoog'', after 7 months of doing business, is receiving their own channel! Transcript * '''Announcer:''' Disney Television Animation, home of the Disney animated series, which now is receiving a brand new Disney channel. * (Disney Zoog logo appears) * '''Announcer:''' Introducing the Disney Zoog channel, based on the Disney XD block and created as a 24-hour channel of animated Disney shows with family trust and values. * (Then, logos of Disney-owned companies appeared) * '''Announcer:''' Disney Zoog features a wide world of animated programs, which are kid and family-friendly. In difference to Nicktoons and Boomerang networks. * (Disney Zoog logo appears) * '''Announcer:''' In Disney Zoog, you see your classic Disney characters from the animated shorts and TV shows and features modern Disney cartoons like ''Gravity Falls'', ''Wander Over Yonder'', ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'', ''Big Hero 6: The Series'' and ''Star Wars Rebels''. * (Disney Junior logo appears) * '''Announcer:''' Every morning, Disney Zoog had content from the Disney Junior cartoons just for pre-schoolers. And every night, Disney Zoog showcase every family-friendly Disney and 20th Century Fox animated and live-action films. * (The exclusives logo appears) * '''Announcer:''' Apart from Disney shows, Disney Zoog's exclusives like ''Chuck's Choice'', ''Zak Storm'', ''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'', ''Rolling with the Ronks!'', ''Yo-Kai Watch'' and ''The ZhuZhus''. * (Disney Zoog logo appears) * '''Announcer:''' Don't forget it, Disney Zoog channel is waiting for you on cable operators around the world and online. Disney Zoog: Keep on ZOOGin'! It's Magic Time Characters * The Announcer (voiced by Doug Preis) Plot The announcer tells us about the Disney Zoog channel with more magic. Transcript * (Disney Zoog logo appears) * '''Announcer:''' Something different is popping up on Disney Zoog. * (The clip of the live-action kids and parents with the Disney characters appears) * '''Announcer:''' The only kids, and family channel on TV. * (Then, clips of the Disney Zoog shows and the Disney movies appeared) * '''Announcer:''' With classic shows, brand-new favorites, and cool Disney movies. * (Disney Zoog logo appears) * '''Announcer:''' On Disney Zoog, it's magic time. We Are Disney Zoog! Characters Plot A giant amount of the channel's characters are singing a remix from We Are Family in a stage. Transcript Disney Zoog on Disney XD Characters Plot This time, Disney XD is bringing back the old Disney cartoons from Toon Disney's past, it's called ''Disney Zoog''! Transcript